watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiden Pearce
Aiden Pearce (also known as The Vigilante and The Fox by citizens and the media) is the protagonist of Watch Dogs. He is a highly skilled grey hat hacker who has access to the ctOS of Chicago using a highly specialized device, the Profiler, to which Clara Lille later adds more capabilities. Because his actions led to a family tragedy, Aiden has taken to a personal crusade against the powers that be. His obsession with security, surveillance, and control borders on the paranoid and dangerous, extending to monitoring his own family (unbeknownst to them). Appearance Aiden is a Caucasian male with green eyes, brown mid-length hair, and light facial hair. While having his mugshot taken, it is shown that he is 6' 2" (1.88 m) and appears to be of mesomorphic build. In the trailers Aiden wears a grey, long-sleeve, zip-neck sweater, usually un-tucked, though his clothes can be changed to several other jackets of similar style. On top of the sweater, Aiden wears a modern, brown, knee-length trench coat. Aiden wears dark grey trousers and brown boots. He also has a deep, gravelly voice. Aiden also keeps a neckwarmer scarf tucked into the neck of his sweater, which he may pull up so that it covers his face up to the bridge of his nose. Aiden also wears a dark brown cap with a logo that can be debated to be either a stylized 'Nexus' logo or a fox. Personality Aiden grew up learning about computers, when he became an adult he used the knowledge he had gathered growing up to commit clandestine scams. Pearce has a background as a criminal which has given him links to the underground of Chicago knowing the wrong people for all the wrong reasons. Aiden is a protective person, wanting to keep the people he cares about close and safe. He is very protective of his family; (as seen in the game, his sister and nephew), and will do anything to keep them safe. His compassion for his family is strong enough to become a vigilante and extradite revenge on those who have harmed them. Aiden is very calm under pressure, able to keep a clear mind and work through the problem systematically and with composure. His approach is often light-hearted, especially in situations that can lead to his own death or that of others. He has also shown himself to be quite athletic, capable of performing parkour to escape the police, sprint with speed and agility. His physical strength is also demonstrated when chasing down criminals and silencing them with his telescopic baton. Although he has compassion for the people he is close to, Aiden doesn't hesitate in taking another life if he has to. Because of this, others often see him as cold hearted and without conscience, but he does what he does to stop the corruption plaguing his city. http://watchdogs.neoseeker.com/wiki/Aiden_Pearce History Background Aiden Pearce was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland, on May 2nd, 1974.@watchdogsgame (May 02, 2013). Tweet. Twitter. Retrieved on December 12, 2013. It is implied during an audio log that his mother took both him and his sister, Nicole Pearce, to the United States in order to escape their father. 2012 In 2012, Aiden Pearce, along with Damien Brenks, hacked into the Merlaut Hotel, owned by Dermot Quinn, in order to siphon peoples' bank accounts. Quinn, otherwise known as Lucky Quinn, thought he was being hacked for a video of Chicago's mayor murdering a woman named Rose Washington. He issued hits on Aiden and Damien to scare them into submission. While driving with his nephew and niece, Aiden Pearce's car tires were shot by Maurice Vega, a hitman hired by the Club. The car drifted, and shortly after, rolled upside-down. This killed his niece, Lena Pearce, and set Aiden out for revenge.Watch_Dogs - Story Trailer. Retrieved on April 18, 2014. 2013 Eleven months later, Aiden had tracked down Vega and interrogated him for the name of his employer. Vega claimed he didn't know their name and stated that Aiden was walking into something he couldn't handle. Aiden then raised his gun to shoot him, but the clip was empty. Vega then attempted to attack Aiden, who subdued him with his baton. He then meets with his associate, Jordi Chin, who confesses that he purposely emptied Aiden's clip and had called the police to cover up the deaths of several Black Viceroys. Aiden then leaves Jordi to take Vega to a secure location while he escapes the stadium. After resting at his motel hideout, Aiden went over to Nicole's for Jackson's birthday. The exchange was relatively amiable, but then Aiden noticed Nicole acting distressed on her phone and hacked it, overhearing someone threatening to break into her house. After the call ended, Nicole hastily fastened the locks. Aiden expressed concern but Nicole tells him that he can't fix everything and orders him to leave. Aiden then tracks the number of the prank caller and pursues him. While in pursuit, he gets a call from Nicole, apologizing for her outburst and asks him to come back, and realizing what he's doing, insists that he let it go. Eventually he catches his target and hacks his phone, learning that someone put him up to this. He gives the information to his DedSec contact, BadBoy17, in hopes of figuring it out. Old Friends After Aiden breaks into the ctOS centre in the loop, BadBoy17 is able to begin tracking down the source of the call. Meanwhile Aiden has his first face-to-face encounter with Lucky Quinn while carrying out a fixer contract for Jordi. BadBoy17 soon asks Aiden to meet him in person. Aiden agrees and discovers that BadBoy17 is actually Clara Lille, a female French-Canadian hacker masquerading as a male. Clara updates Aiden's profiler with DedSec level system hacks and initiates an official partnership between the two. Eventually Clara pinpoints the source of the call to an apartment complex. Aiden follows the lead and discovers that his former partner Damien is the one who ordered the harassment of Nicole. Damien tells Aiden to meet him before blowing up his apartment. Aiden meets Damien, who is heavily intoxicated, and Damien reveals that there was a third hacker at the Merlaut job, other than Aiden and himself. As he was crippled in the aftermath of the Merlaut job Damien proposes Aiden and he become partners again. Aiden however rejects him, since he blames Damien's "going too far" for Lena's death, despite Damien pointing out that Aiden's own investigation had 'hit a brick wall'. Prison Infiltration Troubled after his encounter with Damien, as well as the realization that he needs Damien's information, Aiden visits Lena's grave and reminisces about a previous visit with Nichole. Aiden is then alerted by Jordi that a gang member from the stadium, Raul Lionzo survived, is incarcerated and is likely to reveal Aiden's identity to anyone who wants it. After interrogating Lance Brenner, using Jordi as sniper support, he discovers that Angelo Tucci is planning to get Aiden's identity from Lionzo. Aiden eventually tracks Tucci down, after manipulating his niece Helena, and kills him before he can kidnap Lionzo. In order to prevent Lionzo from revealing his identity Aiden conspires with Jordi to sneak into Palin Correctional Centre the prison and intimidate the gang member. Once Jordi has alerted his contacts inside the prison to the plan Aiden pretends to turn himself in. Once stripped of all of his weapons, although he was allowed to keep his phone due to a corrupt guard who owed Jordi, and placed in a cell Aiden escapes. Aiden proceeds to sneak around the prison, hacking the security as he goes, until he finds Lionzo in the exercise yard. Lionzo however is lead to the basement by some corrupt guards and beaten while they demand to know the vigilante's identity. After neutralizing all of the guards Aiden threatens Lionzo with an extended sentence if he reveals his identity to anybody. Aiden then retrieves his gear and escapes from the prison. Family Threats After the prison break Aiden is again contacted by Damien. Needing Damien's information Aiden reluctantly goes to a meeting place and waits for Damien. Instead Damien calls Aiden and hacks the areas' TVs to show himself in Nichole's kitchen. Enraged Aiden arrives at Nichole's house and after physically assaulting Damien discovers that Damien has kidnapped Nichole, although Jackson got away, and threatens to kill her in order to blackmail Aiden into retrieving a hard drive which will lead them to the third hacker. Damien then gives Aiden a hard drive full of data from his investigation and leaves. Worrying about Jackson, Aiden locates him by tracking his tablet's signal. After neutralizing the fixers chasing Jackson Aiden joins his nephew on the train and arranges for Jackson's therapist Yolanda Mendez to take care of him until he gets Nichole back, although he lies to Yolanda and says Nichole is taking some time to grieve alone. Aiden is also alerted a possible lead in finding Nichole as Jackson, using a drawing on his tablet, tells Aiden that the men in the house were talking about Racine Boat Restoration. After hacking the ctOS centre in the area Aiden breaks into the boat restoration in an effort to find its owner Robert Racine. After hacking an office computer and the security cameras connected to it Aiden overhears a phone conversation between Racine and Damien and discovers that while Racine did kidnap Nichole he doesn't know anything of use. Aiden then kills Racine and gets in a heated phone conversation with Damien, who refuses to let Aiden speak to Nicole. A New Base Upon returning to his motel room, Aiden finds a video in the flashdrive Damien gave him; however, the file is corrupted. Already frustrated, he pulls a gun on Clara when she suddenly enters his room. Pulling it together, Aiden asks for her input on the video. Checking the file, Clara tells Aiden that the file is permanently corrupted, and he needs the original in order to view it. After showing Clara the IP address Damien gave him as well explaining his current situation Aiden prevents Clara from leaving the room because he hears car screeches. Both take cover and Aiden detonates explosives in his room as armed men shoot at them through the window. Clara escapes through the back door as Aiden returns fire and detonates more explosives in order to remove all evidence of his investigation. After killing an attacker holding Clara hostage Aiden defends her as she makes her way to her car, killing all of the attackers before reinforcements show up. Once out of danger Clara calls Aiden and arranges to meet him at a dock. Aiden also receives a mocking call from Damien who is indifferent to Aiden losing his entire network and simply tells him to solve his problem. Damien then allows Aiden to speak to Nicole. After reassuring her that Jackson is safe and trying to calm his sister, Aiden is cut off by Damien, who refuses to let them speak again until he gets results. Having lost his base and all of his equipment, Aiden is informed by Clara of the Bunker, the first ctOS testing site which is a bind spot in the system through which none of Aiden's activities could be detected. Using a nearby surveillance camera's footage, Aiden discovers that a man named Tobias Frewer knows how to control the bridge to the Bunker. Clara informs Aiden of Tobias' history as a Blume employee and directs him to Tobias' Crafting Shop. The two visit the shop but discover that it is locked. After taping into a phone conversation and tracking Tobias' phone signal Aiden learns he is in an illegal poker game. After neutralizing the Fixers also after Tobias, Aiden joins the poker game and identifies Tobias. Paranoid, Tobias overturns the table and flees, leading Aiden to give chase and tackle Tobias to the ground. After Aiden threatens him with his own gun, Tobias informs Aiden that the Bunker lacks power and, after some encouragement, gives Aiden the remote to the bunker's bridge. After telling Aiden to come to his shop if he needs anything, Tobias leaves. After hearing that Maurice gave up some information to Jordi, Aiden activates the bridge to the Bunker and restores power to the island by activating the three generators scattered around the island. Aiden then takes the elevator, disguised as a shipping container, to the Bunker. Clara soon joins him and the two agree to not divulge the Bunker's existence to anyone until Aiden completes his investigation. Together the two restore power to the bunker and enable it to get back online. After tracking the IP address Clara discovers that the address originated in Rossi-Fremont, the district where the Black Viceroys hold power. Getting Access After hacking the local ctOS centre, Aiden ventures into the Black Viceroy compound and shuts down all three security terminals in order to make infiltration easier. He also discovers that the Viceroys had rerouted all of the ctOS activity in the area, something made more suspicious by Blume's lack of action in repairing the damage. Aiden also concludes that Chicago was drastically underestimating the Viceroys as a simple street gang when in reality they were smart and organized (a charade unbeknownst to Aiden was intentional). After hacking the ctOS tower in the Viceroy compound, Aiden leaves the district. On his way to the Bunker, Aiden receives a call from Tobias who informs him of a arms trade being orchestrated by the police. Upon his return to the Bunker, and after a brief discussion about teamwork with Clara, Aiden uses his ctOS access to look inside Rossi-Fremont's cameras to gain a deeper insight into their operations. He discovers that they utilize cross wiring and are heavily armed, confirming Aiden's earlier suspicion that the Viceroys are not a typical street gang. Eventually Aiden observes Delford 'Iraq' Wade emerge from a server room which requires a security card, which is hidden in his dog tags. Aiden and Clara watch as Iraq meets with both his cousin, Tyrone 'Bedbug' Hayes, whom he briefly threatens, and a Chicago South Club member. The Club member puts Lucky Quinn on speaker. Quinn angrily questions Iraq over his stealing of Quinn's guest list, although Iraq dismisses it as a business collaboration. Once the call ends a Viceroy explains to Iraq the meaning behind one of Quinn's phrases, angering Iraq, who proceeds to bash the Viceroy's skull in with the briefcase containing the guest list. Iraq then dismisses the henchmen and returns to his locked server room. After witnessing these events, Aiden forms a plan to get inside the locked room. Theorizing that Bedbug is close to being eliminated due to incompetence, Aiden plans to blackmail Bedbug into sneaking into the locked room by getting evidence of him making his next mistake. Aiden also receives another call from Damien who allows him to speak to a significantly more calm Nicky after mocking him over his recent car chase, referencing his battle with the Fixers hunting Tobias. Aiden arrives in Bedbug's neighborhood and begins to follow him as he makes contact with numerous associates. Slowly Aiden begins to build up a cache of audio logs and videos proving that Bedbug is disloyal to Iraq. Eventually Bedbug gets a call from his informant Gary 'Rabbit' Diggs. Aiden hacks a nearby surveillance camera and overhears the conversation between the two. Despite Rabbit trying to negotiate telling Bedbug Iraq intends to kill him Bedbug turns violent and pulls a gun on Rabbit. Aiden intervenes by causing a regulator to burst, interrupting the execution and giving Rabbit time to hide. Bedbug, suddenly enraged, orders Viceroys in the vicinity to kill Rabbit on sight. Aiden, wanting to hear about the assassination plan, makes contact with Rabbit and offers to guide him to safety in return for information. Rabbit agrees and either escapes, giving Aiden information in the process, or is seen and attacked, meaning Aiden must hack his dropped phone to get the information. Either way Aiden learns that an ambush has been set for Bedbug in the closed down Sienna Brick Factory, better known as 'The Bricks'. Aiden, seeing an opportunity, goes about setting up a trap for the hitmen so that it looks like Bedbug has murdered fierce criminals, which would lead to Iraq trusting him and gaining prestige in the Black Viceroys. Aiden calls Jordi in order to procure some explosive IEDs and arranges to meet him along with his boys. Aiden then meets Jordi and 'his boys', in reality two corpses Jordi wishes to dispose of, and, after testing the explosives, 'the girls,' on Jordi's truck, places several explosives around the site of the ambush. Using both the explosives and his own equipment, Aiden proceeds to kill all of the hitmen as well as their reinforcements. He then joins Bedbug's position in The Loop, where he exposes to him his blackmail (Aiden do not show himself to Bedbug). Aiden then informs Bedbug by phone that he is "is gonna be Aiden's eyes and ears inside Rossi-Fremont". Bedbug tells him that the only way to approach Iraq is an auction, where Iraq and Quinn will be. Clara then tells Aiden that she can copy Iraq's key if he gets close enough. Clara has then localized the briefcase containing the guests list, which was spotted in Iraq's hands in Rossi-Fremont. Aiden tails the owner, finds it in a Club-owned old marina and take pictures of the list. He decides to take the name of Nicholas Crispin, an american man who moved to Europe 12 years ago, in order to safely approach Quinn. As he don't want him to blow his cover, Aiden finds Crispin in a car dealership in Mad Mile (after hacking the local ctOS control center) and kills him. He then goes to the Infinite 92 club where he meets "The Poppy Special", a sex slave intended to be Crispin's. Aiden tells her that he is not Crispin and that he will find a way to save her. Aiden can now assist the auction. Using Crispin's ticket, Aiden enters the auction, where he briefly meets Iraq. Aiden hacks Iraq's dogtags and sends the key to Clara. Lucky Quinn, however, was aware of Crispin's death and ordered his men to go after and kill Aiden on sight. Aiden, however, get past the Viceroys security men and escape. On his way out, he calls the police and informs them about a shootout in Brandon Docks, at the auction, who proceeds to raid the complex, saving all the women. Yolanda Mendez calls Aiden after his job at the auction. She tells him that she is worried since Jackson went missing, and called him after Aiden once asked her to directly warn him first in case Jackson disappears. Aiden traces him in northern Mad Mile and kills all the Fixers after him. Jackson, however, is terrified because of Aiden having killed a large number of Fixers under Jackson's eyes (who was watching the scene from the security cameras). Aiden drives him back to Mendez's house, where Jackson speaks (although briefly) to Aiden for the first time since Lena's death. There, Yolanda threatens Aiden to call the police if she doesn't have any news from Nicole soon. Aiden can now continue his job at Rossi-Fremont. He leaves a wire in a bin in a bar not far from the compound and calls Bedbug to tell him to pick it up. Sneaking in the building, Aiden enters a small room then hacks in the cameras to find Bedbug. Aiden guides Bedbug through the local security to the server room, which he opens thanks to the key he hacked from Iraq at the auction. Bedbug starts downloading the data, but hears someone coming and panicks, while he has only downloaded 23% of the data. Iraq and his bodyguard then enter the room and find Bedbug inside. Iraq threatens to throw Bedbug by the window, asking him why was he in the restricted part of the building. He, however, notices the bug from Aiden and orders his men to find Aiden. After Aiden evades the Viceroys men, Bedbug calls him to tell him he is still alive and that Iraq mentioned a Rose Washington on the video. Convinced that Bedbug knew nothing, Iraq spared him. Aiden then agrees to cut him loose. He then calls Clara, who was looking at the partial download and discovers that Iraq has blackmail on the police and Blume, hence why no one has moved on Rossi-Fremont. Upon his return to the Bunker, Clara says that she is not able to decrypt Iraq's data. She then tells Aiden about a Raymond Kenney, a former ctOS pioneer, who went missing after causing the 2003 blackout, which killed eleven persons. She thinks that only him is able to decrypt the data. Aiden then called Damien to update him on his plans. However, Damien was against recruiting Kenny, knowing his reputation as a whistleblower, who would most likely release the blackmail to the public. Aiden noted that Damien sounded worried, and deduced that he wanted the blackmail. Aiden goes to the Wards, where Kenney's last signal comes from. Thanks to the computer he found, Aiden and Clara find out that Kenney hides in Pawnee. Aiden kills every fixer in the area, and wipes the hard drive. Two fixers aware of Kenney's whereabouts, however, escape in a fire truck. Aiden chases them and kills them. Aiden can now go to Pawnee to find Kenney. Working for T-Bone As Aiden arrives to Pawnee, he must first hack into the local ctOS center. Having ctOS access in the area, he finds Kenney's signal coming from a computer in the local marina. Aiden uses it to track another signal from "Ray", which comes from an abandoned ctOS station in the mountains. Aiden hacks the terminal and finds an audio log, which gives Ray's position to a bar in Pawnee. Aiden goes there and finds a man who goes by the name of "T-Bone Grady". When Aiden asks T-Bone if he knows Kenney, he challenges him to a drinking game. As Aiden succeeds, T-Bone punches him out of the bar. Aiden briefly handles him with his baton, but T-Bone, who turns out to be the real Kenney, paralyze Aiden using a taser. Later, Aiden wakes up in Ray's safehouse, where he is told by Kenney that he cannot help Aiden in Chicago, because of the ctOS being programmed by Blume to identify him, as Kenney is a wanted man. Ray tells him that if Aiden can upload his virus in the Blume database, it will wipe Ray's signal from the system and will allow him to go to Chicago. T-Bone then shows Aiden his safehouse, with armed robots that he crafted if ever he was attacked. T-Bone offers Aiden to make a deal ; if Aiden gives him some favors, T-Bone will help him. Aiden must first steal a truck containing hardware, that was taken from him by the local Pawnee Militia. T-Bone then ask him to tail a Blume helicopter that is heading towards a Blume compound, as Aiden needs the ID of a Blume security chief in order to break inside their HQ. Aiden finds the two chiefs in a camping lot and copy their ID. He then proceeds to kill a few Militia men heading for the Blume HQ. T-Bone then tells him that he has created a virus that should wipe any file about Kenney on the database. Aiden then heads from the Blume HQ. He sneaks inside the area and upload T-Bone's virus into the database. However, he hears about a meeting between Charlotte Gardner and Damien, and use the cameras to assist it. Damien offers exchanging Kenney's whereabouts for total access to the ctOS. Feeling that Kenney is uncovered, Aiden escapes the compound and races to T-Bone's hideout, being assaulted by the Militia men. T-Bone has then no other choice to blow up his hideout, while being covered by Aiden. Both escape the hideout, and Aiden and T-Bone head for their next stop, the Bunker. T-Bone, "otherwise the legendary Raymond Kenney", ''is at first skeptical because of Damien's deal, but finally agrees to help him, after Clara convinced him. Aiden heads then for his next stop, Rossi-Fremont, after requesting sniper support from Jordi. Aiden enters the building with Kenney's help, wipes out any resistance, and hacks in Iraq's server. On his way out, he encounters Iraq in person. After a brief standoff, Iraq escapes on the rooftop, followed by Aiden. He ultimately kills him after killing his remaining security. Aiden escapes the compound and then heads back to the Bunker, to see what he managed to obtain from Iraq. Recovering the data However, as soon as they got the data, it is stolen by another hacker, JB Marcowicz, aka Defalt. During the hacking breach, Defalt sends an audio file that shows that Clara was hired by unknown men to trace Aiden and Damien after the Merlaut Job. Aiden asks her who did it, but as she is not able to answer him, he violently warns her to stay away from him. Aiden is then forced to turn up at Damien's meeting without data. Aiden tried backing Damien into a corner, pointing out that without the blackmail, Blume would most likely send fixers after him. Damien then allowed another phone call with Aiden. However, believing his protege was not taking him seriously, Damien has a fixer waiting in a WKZ truck broadcast images of Aiden's vigilantism on all the large TV screens, effectively blowing his cover. Escaping the police, Aiden sends to T-Bone a piece of audio from the call with Nicky, that might give her position. T-Bone then informs him that he found the apartment where Defalt lives. They, however, get nothing and must escape waves of Fixers sent by Defalt. T-Bone then figures out that Defalt works as a DJ in a night club, Dot ConneXion, in the Ambrose Theater. Aiden enters the Club and discovers that Defalt hacked the local profiler system, in order to protect himself, knowing that Aiden would come for him. After long hacking processes, Aiden ultimately accesses a camera near Defalt. Defalt, however, notices him and trigger a blackout in the club, allowing him to leave. Aiden chases him, and encouters other Fixers on the rooftop. As Defalt escapes in his car, Aiden chases him, and downloads the data stored on himself. He then either let him escape, or kill him/knock him out. Family away T-Bone then informs Aiden that he got everything and that he worked on the audio piece to find a name : Brent Ulster. Aiden goes to his place of work, a wastewater treating plant in Brandon Docks. He guides Nicky out of the Fixers-controlled plant and drives her (along with Jackson) out of town. On their way out, Aiden must escape incoming police forces, sent after Mendez called the 911. During the chase, Nicole ultimately learns that her brother was the Vigilante. After escaping the heat, Aiden and Nicky say their last goodbye, before she leaves Chicago for good. Killing Quinn T-Bone then sends an audio piece revealing that the one who ordered the hit was Lucky Quinn, leader of the Chicago South Club. Aiden goes to the Merlaut Hotel, ''"where he fucked up his life", where Quinn organized a benefit. Aiden sneaks by the security, kills the Club hitmen, and reaches Quinn's offices. Aiden then faces Quinn, who's protected from Aiden by a bulletproof window. Aiden, however, hacks his pacemaker, causing him to collapse due to a heart attack. While dying, Quinn shows to Aiden the footage of mayor Donovan Rushmore murdering Blume former employee Rose Washington. Quinn used the video as blackmail to control the mayor, and fearing that someone was looking for it, ordered a hit on Aiden and Damien after their job at the Merlaut, thinking that they were attempting to get the video (while the one that was actually after it was Iraq in person), while actually they were only looking for money. Aiden then hacks Quinn's pacemaker, killing him, and downloads the video. Aiden escapes the police forces after leaving the hotel. On his way out, Damien calls him, and tells him that Clara called him (Damien), offering to exchange the reality (that Clara worked for the Club) for Nicky. Aiden then races to Clara, who's putting flowers on Lena's grave, to see her get shot by the Club hitmen sent by Quinn. Aiden kills all the hitmen, and downloads an audio log from Clara's phone, on which she talks about first seeing Aiden and Jackson playing chess in the park, after Lena's funeral; and explains her reasons for helping him "heal" from Lena's death. The message ends with Clara saying that if they cannot talk when "this is all over", she can "at least disappear. That's something I'm good at." Aiden then calls T-Bone to tell him the bad news, and that he is coming back to the bunker. Ending As he enters the Bunker, he encounters T-Bone who's packing up, saying that he has to leave if Iraq's blackmail is uploaded to the public. Aiden leaves the Bunker, and receives a call from Damien, who tells him that he has unlocked the ctOS. Escaping the police forces and the ctOS hacks (hacked traffic lights and gas valves), Aiden calls T-Bone to tell him about Damien. Aiden tries to hack in the ctOS, but is not able to get past the firewall. T-Bone tells him that there is a way to disable the firewall: there are three ctOS weak points throughout Chicago, and that he has to upload there a virus T-Bone created so it would disable the firewall. After Aiden do so, he goes back to the ctOS control panel. Before hacking in, Aiden receives a message from DedSec, who offers him to install a breach in the ctOS if Aiden waits 30 seconds before hacking in. DedSec promises that they "will be the watch dogs". ''Aiden, however, declines and hacks in the ctOS to get to the satellite. Aiden then disables the ctOS, triggering a city-wide blackout, and giving him Damien's location, a lighthouse east to the city. Aiden goes there and confront him. Jordi, however, arrives and tells him that he has a new contract, and ask Aiden to drop his gun. Aiden, however, uses the Profiler to blow up the lighthouse, knocks Jordi down and and throws him over the railing. Aiden grabs a gun and then quickly shoot Damien in the head. As the city lights come back on, Aiden reflects on the past events. He started out trying to fix a little girl's death, only to end up weeding out criminals and corruption and it changed him as well. Remarking that everything's connect, Aiden then embraces his role as the Vigilante, vowing to protect, and if necessary, to punish. Credits then roll out, with various WKZ broadcasts, informing that Rushmore was found dead (though it was unknown if he committed suicide or was executed following the release of the video from the Merlaut) leading to Charlotte Gardner becoming temporary mayor, Joseph DeMarco, Lucky Quinn's associate being arrested (after surviving Aiden's assasination attempt during the trafficking investigation) and convicted for human trafficking and that Mendez was writing a book on the Vigilante. After the credits, Aiden receives a final call from Jordi, who has survived. He gives him Maurice's location, and tells him that he can do whatever he wants with him. Aiden finds Maurice in a garage, and has either the choice to let him be or to shoot him. Whatever the option Aiden took, more credits roll out, as the game ends. Bad Blood While not physically appearing in the game, he is called several times by T-Bone. It first occurs after finishing the first mission, when T-Bone announced that he had planted a false trail for Blume to follow so he could get out of Chicago and go to Miami. Both then say Aiden. Later, Aiden was performing an unspecified task as he was called twice by T-Bone. When he finally answered, T-Bone was annoyed and stated that DedSec knows about him and Clara, that Blume had discovered they were using the Bunker and that he stopped the Rosario brothers from hunting him down, after Blume offered a $100,000 to anyone who would kill Aiden. Abilities and skills Pearce is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, lethal and non-lethal tactics, offensive and defensive driving, gunplay, hacking, and freerunning. He can chain together actions in rapid succession such as vaulting over a fence while hacking an electrical relay box to neutralize a criminal. His hand-to-hand combat skills are shown to be a variety of both martial arts and street fighting techniques, probably learned through his career as a thief and former Fixer. He is also skilled in counter-surveillance, often shown when he is escaping various thugs, Fixers, and police officers. Consequentially, he is often required to escape from pursuers due to him being a wanted man. Pearce also has 'focus mode' which slows down time and allows the player (Aiden) to get a better shot or see what to hack. This has been confirmed to be representative of his quick reflexes and strong senses. Relationships Nicole Pearce Aiden and Nicole share a strong sibling bond. Aiden grew very protective of her after the death of her daughter, Lena Pearce. He feels extremely guilty and indebted to Nicky, despite her pleas and forgiveness towards Aiden as she wants to stop looking for the ones who murdered Lena, in fear of getting themselves killed. It has been shown that she is very confused and left out of Aiden's profession. Jackson Pearce Aiden cares deeply for his nephew, Jackson, and would even kill to keep him safe. He was shown to be very protective of him when his mother, Nicole Pearce, was captured by Damien despite knowing that living with his therapist would lead to danger. Aiden kills the loads of fixers in order to get to Jackson, however his actions led Jackson to fear his uncle. Despite this, Aiden still cares about him and does not want to repeat the mistake he did with Lena. Jordi Chin Aiden and Jordi have a love-hate relationship, though they irritate each other often, the two do somewhat understand each other and work well together. But despite their different tactics and ways of handling situations, the two are aware that they have to work together in order to get what they want. Jordi handles Aiden's needs by giving him ammunition and weapons such as sticky bombs as long as Aiden keeps his end by doing jobs for Jordi. However, Aiden is shown to be very assertive with Jordi when it comes to his moral implication, something Jordi understands to a certain extent. Clara Lille Although he initially could not trust her and, due to her DedSec codename BadBoy17, mistook her for a male before he met her in person, the two gradually form a close bond despite their initial interactions. T-Bone Aiden and T-Bone are allies. T-Bone will help out Aiden throughout the story. As seen in some trailers Aiden and T-Bone are friends. Murders committed Murders: * Angelo Tucci: Ambushed while on the way to the prison. (can also be knocked down) *Robert Racine: Killed during a car chase. (can also be knocked down) *Nicholas Crispin: Shot in order to steal identity (can also be knocked down) *Delford "Iraq" Wade: Killed in firefight. *Dermot "Lucky" Quinn: Hacked pacemaker, causing Quinn to have a heart attack. Killed for ordering the hit on Pearce and killing Lena. *Damien Brenks: Shot in the head for threatening his family. * Joseph Demarco: Killed during the final Human Traffic mission. (can also be knocked down) Optional murders: * Lance Brenner: Can be killed after confront him. * Helena Tucci: Can be killed once you found Angelo's location. * Raul Lionzo: Can be killed after confront him during Dressed in Peels. * Defalt's imposter: Can be killed if the player doesn't lose him after recovering the date. (can also be knocked down) * Maurice Vega: Can be killed at the end of Sometimes You Still Lose for killing Lena. * Francis T. Barrthes. Can be killed during one of the Human Traffic investigation missions. * Darius Peaston Can be killed during one of the Human Traffic investigation missions. * Paul Benedict Henfield Can be killed during one of the Human Traffic investigation missions. * David R. Treaklesen Can be killed during one of the Human Traffic investigation missions. * Martin Graften: Can be killed during one of the Human Traffic investigation missions. * Adolpho C. Peccorino: Can be killed during one of the Human Traffic investigation missions. * Joshua Kramer: Can be killed during one of the Human Traffic investigation missions. * Carl Breenwood: Can be killed during one of the Human Traffic investigation missions. * Anton Chenkov: Can be killed during one of the Human Traffic investigation missions. * Gregory Foydalem: Can be killed during one of the Human Traffic investigation missions. Audio Logs Aiden has five audio logs that can be obtained (all five) simply by hacking Aiden's computer in his Owl Motel room. When hacked, the fifth will display but all other can be accessed in the Audio Logs app on Aiden's smartphone. Audio Log #1: ''"In my neighborhood, you stood up or you got beat down...So I stood up. I ran with an ugly crowd. Learned how to fight. How to shoot. I paid for it too. I took the hits so my family wouldn't have to. Mom always said we escaped Dad when we left him back in Belfast. She only wanted peace for us and he was always fighting for something. She saw that fire in me, too. She said her sweet little boy was gone - I'd turned into Dad. That should have stung, but it didn't. I was proud to hear it." Audio Log #2: "First time I came close to getting caught was about eight years ago, I had a trainer who started questioning me. He noticed my bruises, my stitches and how I tried to work through broken ribs. He suspected I was fighting outside the gym, but he didn't know why. Would he have called the police ? I couldn't risk it, so I dropped him. I needed to focus on my mental game anyway. I'd been reading up on the big cons. Social engineering. Psychology. Intimidation tactics. I needed to be able to win a fight before it even began. I wasn't there yet, but I am now." Audio Log #3: "Things are rough with Nicky. She wants me back in her life, but I'm not ready to face her. If she knew the truth, it would hurt her even more. So I'll need to find another way to make sure she's safe. I dread the conversation if she ever finds my cameras..." Audio Log #4: "The news is calling it an accident. Wondering if the driver was drunk behind the wheel. I was not drunk. I did not fall asleep at the wheels. And frogs did not fall from the sky. Cops have the ballistics. Someone's covering up. I'm gonna find them." Audio Log #5: "I've hired a Fixer to help me find the shooter. Jordi Chin. I was skeptical at first because the guy's eccentric. He's got a motor-mouth. Insists on wearing a fancy suit to work. So far he delivers. He helped me dig up a name - Maurice Vega." Behind the scenes Aiden Pearce's character first appeared in the E3 gameplay demo in 2012, where he was shown carrying out the murder of media mogul Joseph Demarco. Actor Noam Jenkins provided the voice for Aiden Pearce in the game, while Sébastien RouleauYour Questions for the Developers. Nikolas Schmidt in a Q/A with Watch Dogs Forum.net. Retrieved on April 18, 2014. provided the motion capture for Aiden's movement.Watch_Dogs - MoCap Session. Youtube. Retrieved on April 18, 2014. Aiden Pearce has been compared to Walter White, a high school chemistry teacher turned methamphetamine kingpin, from the hit-show Breaking Bad by Watch Dogs' creative director Jonathan Morin, and he even cited White as one of the main influences for Aiden's character. "When I think about it for a second, he’s the most self-centered motherfucker on the planet, right?" he said, speaking of Heisenberg (Walter White) in terms that could, it seems, easily be applied to Pearce as well. "And then I go back and I say, 'Oh my god, he’s awesome, he needs to win.' And what’s great about that is it’s true for all the characters in the series, right? It’s the same in our game."IFC (June 11, 2012). E3 2012: “WATCH DOGS” COULD BE THE “BREAKING BAD” OF VIDEO GAMES. IFC. Retrieved on June 1, 2014. Mission Appearance Watch_Dogs * As the protagonist, he appears in every mission. Bad Blood DLC * T-Bwned (phone call) * One of the Fox Hunt investigation missions (voice) * Final Fox Hunt investigation missions (phone call) Trivia *Although Aiden is right-handed, he can use both his Profiler and a one-handed weapon simultaneously. *Aiden, as part of his hacking skills and need to monitor his family, is proficient in social engineering. *The broken "Z" on his mask is based off the logo of the game's original developer studio title, Nexus. Further more Nexus is the license plate (spelled N3X US) of Aiden's personal car, which he eventually gives to his sister to leave Chicago. *Aiden means "Fire Walker" in old Irish. *Aiden shares similarities to Ezio Auditore from Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series. Both lost a member of their family and they are higly skilled vigilants. *Aiden has no legal job in the campaign, and no ctOS record of a legal job. It is assumed he lives off money he and his partner stole as hackers before his niece died, and off the money he continues to steal through the course of the game. *All of Aiden's outfits are virtually the same as his cover outfit, although varying shoes and boots, and different sizes and patterns on his clothes, as well as hoods on some outfits. *When profiling Aiden, it will show Error on all boards, due to him hacking the ctOS profiler to wipe himself off. There are a few exceptions, however : ** During Big Brother, if you profile Aiden with the camera in Nicky's house, it will give "Aiden Pearce, aged 39", but with no data on legal job. ** When in prison during Dressed in Peels, it will show "Joe Smith". ** When masquerading as Crispin during "Stare into the Abyss" and "A Risky Bid", it will show Crispin's profile. ** During "Hope is a Sad Thing", it will show "Andy Lee Putter". ** During In Plain Sight and Sometimes You Still Lose, it will show Pearce, Aiden, Age: 39, Unemployed, with the description WANTED CRIMINAL ** When trying to find Defalt in Dot ConneXion, Aiden's profile comes up as saying 'got his niece killed' with the occupation "CRY SOME MOAR." He himself, when profiled, will appear as "Defalt's Bitch." * At the end of the game, once the credits are rolling, the player can see a video of WKZ News, interviewing Doctor Mendez, Jackson's therapist. She comments on a book she's writing about Aiden, with the end of exploring his mind and personality. ** However, Doctor Mendez only met Aiden a few times in-game. It is not possible that she had more encounters with him between Lena's death and the beginning of the game's main story, as Aiden only learns of her existence at Jackson's party (Big Brother). * Aiden is sometimes referred to by the citizens of Chicago as "The Fox" because of the stylized fox head on his hat, and the colors of his trench coat and sweater, which resemble that of a gray fox's coat. * All characters that are targets for Aiden can be either knocked down or killed, except three of them : Iraq, Quinn and Damien. * Aiden's haircut might change if the player wears particular outfits (for example, the Cyberpunk Outfit gives Aiden a shorter haircut). * It is possible to see Aiden without his regular Vigilante outfits three times in the storyline: in two flashbacks (one at the Pawnee tunnel where Lena died and the other at the cemetary), and during Dressed in Peels. * At the end of the game Aiden appeared to had nobody anymore. He sent his family away, Clara dies, T-Bone goes to safer places and Jordi betrays him. However it was later revealed in the expansion that Aiden moved to the city of St. Louis to watch over his Sister and nephew. Gallery |-| Original Artwork = Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce Close Up.jpg| Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce Profile.jpg| Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce Profile 2.jpg| Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce Profile 3.jpg| |-|Screenshots = WatchDogsHacking.jpg|Pearce without his mask. WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg|Pearce sliding over the hood of a car. WatchDogs1.jpg|Pearce hacking the traffic lights. WatchDogsMainCharacter.jpg|Pearce while wearing his face mask. ss vigilante takedown.jpg|Aiden Pearce taking down a criminal. Takedown.jpg|Aiden escaping the cops on motorbike. Aiden hacking a steampipe whilst riding a motorcycle, Watch_Dogs.png|Aiden evades the police. Aiden is being hacked, Watch_Dogs.png|"You are being hacked." Running across the L-Train, Watch Dogs.png|Aiden hacks a police Helicopter, while running on across a train. Confronting some thugs, Watch Dogs.png|Aiden confronts some thugs in an alley. CtOS takedown, Watch Dogs.png |-|Concept Art = File:Model_3.jpg|3D model of Aiden File:Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce Art.jpg File:WatchDogsAlexRossPaintingFinal.jpg| References es:Aiden Pearce ja:エイデン・ピアース Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive